Lord of the Rings: Lost
by Kerry Potter1995
Summary: an uknown force brings three sisters to middle earth. One by one they dicover the true power hidden inside them but when the time comes will they help frodo destroy the ring or try to find away home AragornxOC LogolasxOC SamxOC sorry to AragornxArwen lovers
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

_Hi ppl I'm Kerry Potter1995 this fanfic is the random idea from the minds of my twin sister and are friend if you don't like don't read and don't flame because if you do you do you wont like what you receive in return ok I have been through the Lord of the Rings archive and found little to none fanfics like this. I will work on this when I have spare time. If anyone wants to be my beta pm me _

The New Normal

~~~~~ Kristy P.O.V~~~~~

"Have you seen Jackass 3.5 yet?"

"Emma I've not even seen Jackass yet." I replied playing with my ring

"What! Why not?" Demanded Emma.

"Because I'm not into that type of film." I said walking ahead

We were in Primark. It was Friday and school had finished at 20 past 12 but Emma had a home economics class at college on a Friday till 3. Megan and I agreed to come and meet her when she was done. The whole reason we were still here is because Emma had bought a new bag for school but it had burst she she was packing away her stuff.

"Emma just go exchange the bag I want to get home before it rains." I whined

"Ok I'll be two seconds." She said as she skipped away I love her but she can be a bit weird.

"Megan whacha doin." I asked walking over

"Nothin. Where's Emmy?"

"Exchanging the bag"

As we waited I played with my ring it was a gift from my parents when I was a baby we all have one but with a different stone I have a Sapphire, Megan has Amber and Emma has black quartz.

"Right ready to go."

"Jesus Emmy are you trying to kill me?" I asked clutching my chest

"While that would be a bonus no I was just asking if you're ready to go."

"Hardy har har your so funny." I said with a smile

We started to walk when I heard someone call my name I turned to see who it was but i didn't see anyone. Emma lived with our Aunt. Our parents died in a car accident two years ago Megan and I were nearly sixteen at the time so we were able to continue living in are house but because Emma was only thirteen she had to live with our Aunt who only lived 5 minutes away but still it would be better if she lived with us.

"Kristy Aunt Margret won't be home till after 10 could you stay here till then please." Emma asked pouting

"Ok it is Friday we me and Megan could just stay the night," I said smiling

We decided to watch a movie but couldn't decide between the Last Airbender and Knocked up so we decided to watch them both. The Last Airbender hadn't been on and hour when I heard someone whisper my name I looked at Megan and Emma but they were still watching the film.

"Did either of you say my name?"

"No but I heard someone whisper my name to" Emma said.

"Maybe it was our imagination." Suggested Megan till I heard all our names but louder this time. I looked at Emma she was at Megan's side while Megan was looking at me. The last thing I remember before the world went black was a horrible laugh ringing in my ear.

"Kri… wak….. p" everything was muffled

"Kristy wake up." I know that voice

"Kristy please you need to wake up Megan's gone." Who is that she sound familiar. Emma

"ugh Emmy quite down I have a splitting headache." I Moaned

"Kristy thank god your wake Megan's gone and we're not in Aunt Margret's anymore." Emma cried throwing herself into my arms.

"Don't worry we'll find her she can't be far ok now help me up and we'll start looking." I said in a calm voice while I was anything but calm but I'll freak out later we needed to find Megan.

Emma helped me walk as we searched for Megan I hope she was alright. We had been walking for about an hour when I heard a twig break and it sure as hell wasn't us.

"Emma someone's coming." I whispered we started to walk in a different direction when I collapsed. I could hear Emma urging me to get up but my legs wouldn't cooperate the world was going black again.

_There u have if the first chapter hit the button and review u know u want to._

_Flaming is not advised_


	2. where are We

Where are we

~~~~~Emma P.O.V~~~~~

Slowly I opened my eyes only to be assaulted by the suns light. I opened not eyes again and let them adjust to the bright light of the sun. Once my eyes where adjusted I looked at my surroundings I was no longer in my Aunts house but in a Forest but there was no Forest near where I lived. I started to panic where was I? I ran my hand through my hair only to find that it had grown instead of being shoulder length it went all the way down to my bum I hooked it behind my ears to keep out my face. I started to cry, I had no clue where I was and my sisters where nowhere in sight.

I don't know how long I cried for but when I finally stopped I took a proper look at my surroundings that's when I noticed something in the grass I walked over slowly and almost started crying again it was Kristy her hair was longer as well but where was Megan.

"Kristy wake up." She didn't move

"Kristy wake up," I was desperate now.

"Kristy please you need to wake up Megan's gone."

"Ugh Emmy quite down I have a splitting headache." She moaned

"Kristy thank god your wake Megan's gone and we're not in Aunt Margret's anymore." I cried throwing myself at her.

"Don't worry we'll find her she can't be far ok now help me up and we'll start looking." Kristy said calmly.

I helped her walk as soon as she stood any colour she had drained from her face I wanted to ask what was wrong but decided not to.

"Emma someone's coming." Kristy whispered.

We started to walk in a different direction when Kristy collapsed.

"Kristy get up come on we have to go." I urged her but she couldn't stand I tried to help her but she was unconscious again. I tried to lift her because the space we were in is quite open when I felt a hand go around my waist and another over my mouth. I started to wriggle out of the grasp who ever held me but it was to strong then I got an idea I flung my leg back between the legs and bit down hard on his hand I heard a grunt and the arms loosened and I managed to wriggle free I grabbed a stick and stood in front of Kristy. Two men stood in front of me. One with dark hair and a beard and the one that grabbed me he had light hair, both had their hands up in the back of my mind I realised my kick must not have been that hard.

"My lady we mean you no harm." Said the dark haired one

"Yeah which is why Blondie over there grabbed me?" I hissed

"My lady let me explain we thought you where something else." Blondie answered

"Who are you and what did you think I was?" I asked I raised my stick a bit

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is Legolas of the woodland realm." Introduced Aragorn

"We thought you and your friend where orcs Answered Legolas

"She's my sister not my friend and what the hell are orcs?"

"Orcs are horrible creatures that would do you harm." This came from Aragorn

"Ok but where are we?" I asked

"You are in Rivendale." Replied Legolas

"Where is that?" Both of them looked confused

"Middle-Earth." Aragorn answered

I felt dizzy I started to play with my ring something Kristy and Megan did as well.

"My lady you know are names but we do not know yours." This came from Legolas

"I'm Emma and my sister is called Kristy." I introduced

I sat down next to my sister and willed her to wake up.

"May I ask what is the matter with your sister?" Aragorn asked

"I don't know."

"Lady Emma may we take you and your sister to my father?" Aragorn Asked

"O-ok." I felt weak

Aragorn picked Kristy up and started to walk through the trees Legolas was behind me I was scared I had no idea what Middle-Earth was but I guess I'll find out. Megan was still missing but upon informing Aragorn and Legolas they said that only Aria and I had been spotted. I hope where ever she is she's ok.

_Hit the button and review u know u want to._

_Flaming is not advised _


End file.
